warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Diablo.
Charart request Darkkit will you do his charat? 18:00, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hola Alex, is it cool with you if Rainingflame eventually developes a minor crush on Magpiestar? She'll still remain like herself around him and be his friend. 11:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hazelfern looks great! Do you think it'd be possible to get her kit and loner charats done? 17:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Heyz Hey what's up bro? 17:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hai sorry glad you told me and same here just sitting at the library... 21:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry about roleplaying your cat and editing your pages. I wasn't thinking straight! 07:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Could you maybe make chararts for my cats? i'm sorry if thats too much to ask. 08:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) re;; why's that? must suck, yo. anyways the thing isnt even startin for quite a while so i think you're okay w/ not rping him too much, i guess??? 09:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ye, a standby's perfectly fine yo! and i feel you, school's an ass but somehow i balance out my time so idk the feel truly okay going by one of your side pages, im confused - is bouldy rlly gonna go? if so, would it be better for him to be given to someone else or nah 10:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) kk then I'll think about who he should be handed off to - because honest to god I'm not going to rp both sides of a couple. And, of course, if you ever do change your mind, feel free to tell me. Is Morningpaw going to be killed off as well? If so, perhaps the same should be done for them- 18:47, March 20, 2015 (UTC) gotcha! good to see that gay squad made it onto ur survival list B) 18:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, of course it's not too late! As long as you're willing to add them in on Morningflower and Copperkit's pages c; Toms can be black-and-white or ginger-and-white, and she-cats are tortie-and-white or ginger-and-white. 04:45, March 26, 2015 (UTC) My Apologies Sorry I didn't realize you were busy but the only reason Rising went to Magpiestar was cuz of Gasper...Sorry 13:34, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Squirrelfang's kits Yeah...totally she's having seven kits so you can have two. 15:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Loachtail and Whinchatnose Can i have one kit out of both of their litters? 23:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw Darkpaw Could you do his apprentice charart? 16:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Cinderleaf's Successor Is it fine if Devan comes to the clans a long time from now? So yeah i posted in the Half moon gatherings. For him to meet Cinderleaf. 20:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you, but do you mind hosting a ceremony in SummerClan for Bruiser? This means WAR 01:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you please come here? I need some help saving a file on GIMP. https://join.me/930-707-574 Flamestar22 23:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) re: ye i'll take 'em off in a sec 21:50 Wed Apr 22 RE That would be p interesting tbh, Elm or Holly would probably remember him, since they were adults when he left? but that could work as like a little note/hint thing 10:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sphealspots COuld you possible do Sphealspot's charart, you don't have to, just asking :P ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:27, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Eelkit's life image Yo, the life image you have for Eelkit is actually a late pet of someone on deviantart. They haven't copyrighted or watermarked the images, but I'm not sure they'd appreciate the wiki using images of their deceased cat, Smokey. The same cat was formerly Elmstar's life image, but I changed it for that reason. You don't have to change it, of course, but I really don't know how they'd react if they found we were using it. I'm probably being paranoid, but you get me. 14:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Brindlestorm's kits Hey I was swondering if you'd like to take one or two of Brindlestorm's kits. There is no certain pelt color and the age is one moon. I'd like the names to go along with bird names. 16:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Idk...Cormarant isn't mine. She's Emily's as. You'll have to ask her. As i don't rp corm sorry dude. 13:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Brindlestorm You said you wanted one of Brindlestorm's kits correct? I'm fixing her page and am putting up the names. 16:19, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Program What program do you use for chararts? Flamestar22 23:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) oh okay ivyfoot got killed off by stoem, now my question is, would hare be picked deputy, or would someone else be first and then him? i ask because while ye, the dude's young, ivyfoot was just as young when she was picked, as was magpie and rising, i think. 23:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) re hoooollly shit Bloo that'd be awesome! and for reference, Hare does/ /should/ have an app by now - Daisypaw, i think of thekits of sorrelface and snakeclaw 10:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ye the weekend sounfs fine! 18:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Magpie If its fine with you can Magpiestar mentor Sedgekit? 21:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Actually, I just used Microsoft Word 2007. At the top bar there should be a tab that says "Review" like in this photo. Click that, and there's some options like "Track Changes" which I used for changes to grammar and wording. There's also some options next to it for like "New Comments" and stuff like that. I just highlighted portions of the text and inserted comments there (the red balloon looking thingys). As for getting the actual text in there, I just went in source mode and copied the whole page. Hope this helps or something 17:28 Sun May 31 Sierra JoAnn Go ahead but originally her first litter was going to die at six moons but the kits yours do whatever! Also if your okay with it never mind 06:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Well Sierra is Abyssinian but i have names on her page here's the link 06:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Do what you want I'm removing those from her trivia since they'll be born soon and i changed Elsé future anyway but it's your choice. ^_^ 06:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Indominous and Elsé So i was thinking maybe Indominous and Elsé could be the founders of a group, I'll think of a name got any suggestions if your game. The group would say this Group Name Leader Indominous Heir Insert name when one Royals Elsé Members Insert Names Queens and Kits Insert Elders Insert Basically usual but royals is Indominous and Elsé' s family. Maybe your game you could create the group and I'd help ya out with it so you game? 15:15, June 5, 2015 (UTC)